


Stubborn and Jealous

by Evening_Ice



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Everyone Loves Louis, M/M, Vampires, Vampires at the club, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Ice/pseuds/Evening_Ice
Summary: Lestat is feeling down in the dumps, so David and Marius drag him out to the club. But what happens when the Brat prince refuses to leave? Who can convince him to go home? There's only one person up for the job. Will Louis succeed?





	

For the first time in many years, Lestat found himself in New Orleans. Not by his own choice of course, David had dragged him out of the house with the intention of feeding him. Lestat, not wanting to appear too scraggly, made an effort to dress in clean clothes and brush his hair. Dressed in a loose, navy blue dress-shirt and jeans, he finally allowed himself to venture into the streets. He might have chosen to accentuate it with his red velvet coat, but it was early July and therefore too humid to endure such a thing.

Eventually, they arrived at one of the city's many night clubs. It was dimly lit with many dark corners and booths, a perfect place to hunt, David had argued. His fledgling feigned surprise when Marius showed up, but Lestat got the feeling that the elder vampire had arrived with the specific intention of aiding David in keeping an eye on him. He was angry at first, pouting as he always did when things didn't go his way, but then David had shoved a pretty young red head at him, and it was all uphill from there. Blood flowed freely through his veins, and Lestat wasn't willing to leave even as the hour grew closer to sunrise. He had a few hours to spare. Besides, if he were to die there, then his only regret would be that his beloved Louis wouldn't be there to see it. His companions, on the other hand, were more than ready to get going...

"That's it," Marius snapped as he plopped down into a bar stool, having just lost yet another argument with Lestat. "I'm done. Call Louis." David glanced up.

"That is a terrible idea. Let me try again," he said. Marius rolled his eyes.

"You already tried. Besides, if even I can't control him, then Louis is our best bet," he argued. David shook his head.

"You forget I lived with those two for years. They fight like cats and dogs!"

"Yes, but they also have a very deep," Marius coughed, "regard for one another. Seeing Louis is bound to awaken something in him. They haven't seen each other in years. He's still living with Armand, correct? Call him," he ordered. Twenty minutes later, Louis strode into the club, Armand hot on his heels. He wore a white silk shirt with an olive green tie round his neck, and a grey suit jacket and slacks. David smiled and waved at the dark-haired vampire, earning only a nod in response.

Once upon a time, he might have found Louis compatible. It wasn't love, no, that was reserved for Jesse, but David couldn't deny feeling something towards Louis. During their time living together, the pair grew closer, but it would never become more than mere acquaintanceship.

David discovered early on that he had trouble getting the older vampire to smile. Occasionally his lip would twitch or he would chuckle softly, but the mirth rarely reached his green eyes. David wasn't sure how two people could ever be together if they couldn't bring out the best in one another. There was also Lestat to contend with, jealous bastard that he was. Sure, he made his affection for David, and for all of his other fledglings, known, but Louis had always been special. Lestat had many lovers, and each took up residence in his heart, but Louis was always present in the background. He was rarely there in body, but always on Lestat's mind. Their maker had never quite let go of him, despite how many times he had lost him over the years. David knew better than to come between them. He could have Lestat if the blonde so wished it, but Louis was something untouchable. Lestat gave himself freely, but Louis would forever be his in his heart.

"David? Can you hear me?" Louis asked. The other vampire's head snapped up, having been too lost in his musings to notice his approach.

"My apologies, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you why you sent for me. What's happened?"

"You're here for Lestat," Marius answered, pointing at a booth across the room. Indeed, there was the blonde, seated between two brunettes, and laughing.

"You called us here because you want us to deal with that brat? You are the ones who brought him out, and yet you can't even control him," Armand hissed.

"We brought him out because he's been moping around for the past week. You didn't see him. He refused to eat. I caught him sitting by the window at sunrise!" Marius snarled, jumping down from his chair.

"Well he seems perfectly fine now. What does that have to do with us?"

"He's being a fool yet again. He's determined to stay here until dawn." Louis rubbed the space between his eyes.

"And you want us to bring him to his senses," he clarified. "If you couldn't do it, then what makes you think that we can?"

"No, just you, Louis. Armand could never make Lestat do anything. You, on the other hand..."

"Marius thinks you're better suited for the job since Lestat has feelings for you," Armand clarified with a derisive snort.

"He also has feelings for David, and Antoine, and half of the rest of our world. Why haven't they been contacted?"

"Because it's you! You're different," David snapped. Louis narrowed his eyes.

"Don't," he whispered. Armand was there in an instant, wrapping his arms around the other's torso.

"You don't have to do this. You are under no obligation to help them just because he's your maker," he murmured. He rubbed the younger vampire's back, secretly hoping that Lestat would look up at catch them like this. Louis sagged against him for a minute, only to pull back and straighten up.

"We've come all the way here. There's no harm in trying," he said. David fought the urge to scoff. Any possible remarks soon denied on his tongue however as Louis began to peel off his suit jacket and tie.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Louis glanced at him.

"Helping."

"By stripping?"

"Not quite. Tell me, who is controlling the music in this place?"

"The DJ over there," Marius said, pointing to a man at the other end of the room. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get his attention."

"You could just walk up to him," Armand said. Louis laughed.

"Lestat prefers the dramatic and poetic." With that he took off, weaving through the crowd towards the DJ in the back. Several heads turned as they always did when Louis walked past. There was a reason Lestat had turned him, after all. He reached the DJ after a moment, sliding around the counter to speak with him. Eventually, the current song came to an end, and a new one took its place.

Across the room, Lestat stiffened, his laughter stopping abruptly. The two women beneath his arms pouted.

"Something wrong, sweetheart? Are we not entertaining enough?" one asked. Lestat held a finger to his lips. He stretched his senses, sniffing the room and listening in on various conversations. He was prepared to give up when he caught sight of Armand leaning against the bar. Of this was that scoundrel's idea of a joke... Lestat jerked upright, shaking the two women off of him.

"I need to get out."

"But you've only just gotten started!"

"I said I need to get out! Move! Now!" he shouted. When the pair stared blankly at him, he hopped onto the velvet cushion of his seat and sailed over the table. Lestat stalked through the crowd, hands clenched at his sides and his jaw locked tight. He had just reached the end of the bar when something caught his eye and he froze. The other vampires turned to see what had captured his gaze; sure enough, there was Louis. Lestat shook himself as if waking from a dream and continued on his way. He walked not with the predatory grace that they were all so accustomed to, but rather with something akin to childlike wonder. Louis straightened at the sight of him, hands going behind his back as if he were preparing to make a business deal. Lestat glided forward until they were mere inches apart.

David gulped. He knew what came next. They would speak for a moment, only for a misplaced phrase to push them apart. Lestat would lash out first, Louis following soon after. They would continue like that until one walked out. Lestat would leave in a flurry of gestures and profanities. Louis, meanwhile, was more likely to exit with harsh words and tears in his eyes. Louis always was the crier, thought David.

"I was unaware that this type of music was to your tastes," Lestat said, nodding at the DJ. Louis smiled softly.

"I came to your concert, didn't I?" Lestat grinned. His fangs popped out with the action. Louis unconsciously ran his tongue over his own fangs.

"That you did. Now, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home before you burn to a crisp in this filthy place," Louis said. Lestat's grin faded and he bowed his head.

"Right, they called you, didn't they?" he asked, daring to meet Louis's own green eyes. "I saw Armand. Is that the plan, then? You convince me to leave with Marius and David, and then you run back to your mansion with him?" he continued. He spat Armand's name out as if it were acid in his mouth. Louis clenched his fists. At the bar, David rose from his seat.

"I told you that this was a bad idea," he said, preparing to go in before the situation escalated. Marius placed an arm across his chest.

"Wait. Nothing has happened yet. Don't interrupt unless you need to," he said, eyes never leaving the pair in front of them. Armand twirled an auburn curl between his fingers.

"Perhaps we should put an end to it before it has a chance to get worse," he suggested. Marius turned to glare at him.

"I will determine when we should step in. Now is not the time," he said through clenched teeth. "Look."

"That depends," Louis said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"On what?"

"What you want." Lestat wrung his hands together.

"You. I've always wanted you," he said. His blue eyes were glossy. He shuffled his feet.

"Then tonight you shall have me, but only if you will come home with David and Marius," Louis said, taking a step closer. Lestat let out a sigh and pushed him back. The gesture held none of the force that Louis knew he possessed. It was gentle, a silent plea to keep him from taking things too far. Louis could have laughed; he had always been the one to push Lestat away.

"And then you will leave me again come tomorrow." Louis cringed. He couldn't say that he had any way to prove him otherwise.

"You'll never know if you don't come with me now," he said. He reached out to Lestat then, hand shaking. His maker took it.

"See? I told you bringing Louis would work," Marius said. Armand shook his head, auburn locks waving about. A scowl defiled his smooth face.

"Except now he won't go home unless Louis goes with him," he spat.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" Marius asked, raising an eyebrow. Both Armand and Lestat had always been jealous creatures, but the addition of Louis to the equation had only made things worse.

"Don't you remember what I told you before?" David said. "About their fights?"

"This is one of their good moments. Let them have it," Marius said.

"If you're finished, then I think I am quite ready to go," Lestat said from behind him, placing a pale hand on his shoulder. Louis stood beside him. David tried not to look at their joined hands.

"Well then, shall we get going?" asked Armand, turning to Louis.

"I think that I shall be staying with Lestat for tonight. Thank you for bringing me," he said. Armand wrinkled his nose.

"Fine." He turned on his heel. "Oh and don't forget your jacket or your tie. I paid good money for them!" Lestat chortled.

"He always was jealous." Louis merely rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against his maker's. Lestat was a fool, but he was indeed Louis's fool.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any oocness. Also, for those of you who are wondering, the song is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. I was reading Prince Lestat and listening to the song. I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I wrote this...


End file.
